Naruto: Glee Club
by DeepScarletRivers
Summary: Ok so Theres a show called glee and that gave me the Idea 4 this and much better than it sounds!
1. New School

**Hey! this is something I came up with when I was singing a glee song so PWEASE REVIWE!**

**

* * *

**I sighed and walked into the building, and just like I knew this would happen everyone looked at me. Well I am the new girl so I'll put up with it for a minute but if this is still going on by Wednesday I'll be killing some people. I reach my destination and walk into the office, the vice principle looked up from her paper work

"Yes?"

"Um hello I'm the new student Bara Uzumaki"

I swear her eyes just bugged out of her head "Another Uzumaki?"

Oh that's why, she must know my cousin,Naruto Uzumaki.

I laughed "Don't worry I'm not like Wiskers"

She raised her eyebrows "Wiskers?"

I laughed again "Yea that's his nickname!"

She laughed to "Alright just let me get someone to show you around"

I just got the most amazing idea ever, I grabbed that microphone thingy and pressed the button before she could stop me.

"Wiskers Uzumaki to the office please!" OK maybe I was like my cousin...just a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's point of view!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and my friends where all sitting around Shikamaru's desk talking about the new kid.

"It sounds troublesome" he said and layed his head on the desk most likely already asleep.

We rolled our eyes at him.

"What you losers talking about?" Oh joy the 'popular kids' or a.k.a assholes.

"What do you want dog breath?" I snapped already losing my temper.

"What did you just say you-"

"Kiba shut up this losers not worth it, right Sasuke" Ino chirped and flipped her blond hair.

God how I wanted to cut it off.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked out the window, wow that's new maybe he heard about Ino and Kiba. I mean come on its so obvious, Ino and Kiba do **_it _**Like every week. He still hasn't noticed, anyway lee must of said something along the lines of "so un-youthful!" because the populars left already and no one was slushed.

"T-thank god I-i thought I w-would have to wash bright r-red slush mark out of m-my new outf-fit" Hinata said.

"I hate them-" I was cut off by the annoucments

"Wiskers Uzumaki come to the office please!"

Wait was that Bara? and oh god, she said Wiskers. I look around to see everyone laughing at me, I blushed deep red and got up and ran out of there as fast as I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bara's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as the vice principal was about to yell at me Wiskers came in.

"Wiskers!' I jumped into his arms.

He laughed and put me down "So you called?"

I smirked "Yep I need you to show me around, and maybe we can find a ramen shop for lunch?"

He smiled at me and as we left he said " Bye Shizune!"

She waved, but I swear I heard her mumble "Uzumakis are all alike".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later(Big School)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto was done showing me every thing it was lunch time, but Naruto said to my and HIS dismay we had to stay and meet his friends so no ramen! Dang it.

Oh well, we go outside and the cool fall air hits my face, my long red hair goes onto my face so I put it up. I'm wearing a white short sleeve shirt, A black short skirt with black leggings, a red belt with a cross on it and some boots so Naruto puts his arm around me, to keep me warm.

I see a group of people sitting under a tree, and by the looks of it people are staying away from them? I wonder why but it looks like we're heading right to them but Wiskers stops.

"Ok before we go over there I want to tell you about my friends,the one with pink hair is Sakura. She is stuck up but its just because she is Very good at singing and thinks she's going to be a star. She's not mean so we let her hang out with us and she likes Sasuke. sasuke is a popular along with Ino, Kiba,Temari, and TenTen. TenTen is the only nice popular. Oh and Sasuke's girlfriend, Ino, cheats on him with his best friend, Kiba, and I cant believe he hasn't figured it out yet I mean Ino and Kiba have sex at lest twice a day. Anyway you got this so far?"

I nodded, he knows I fallow any gossip.

He continued "Then theres Shikamaru" he pointed to a kid with a green jacket on "he's lazy and sleeps alot, but is still the smartest kid in the school. Don't ask cause I dont know how he dose it."

"Then theres Hinata" he points to a girl with short black hair " I really like her but she doesn't know so keep theres Neji but he's not here, Um he like's TenTen and is very quiet."

He pointed to a boy in a green spandex suit and a boy with red things on his cheeks. "lee and Kiba, ok Kiba I hate. He is a popular and is a bastard, Lee is...different. I think he might be gay , I'm not sure...Well that's it lets go!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me over there.

When we get there that girl um...Sakura, yea thats it! is about to talk when a boy with short Brown hair yells.

"UZUMAKI! you got a Girl! good job so your not gay?" I just remembered Naruto's arm on my shoulder.

I say "Uh no dog breath I'm his cousin, Bara Uzumaki, and you are?"

I put my hands on my hips and see him think for a moment and once Wiskers stopped laughing, Dog breath said.

"Ah I knew Uzumaki couldn't get a date! and I can't believe a pretty girl like you is related to that ugly blond retard."

I look to see Naruto, he looks hurt, not that you could tell only cause I've known him all my life that i could tell, oh hell NO! he will not hurt my baby cousin's feelings! (only by 5 months but hey it still counts!)

I got in his face "What did you just say about Wiskers?" I said in a deadly voice.

I swear I saw everyone look at me as if i had ten heads! He looked at me like i was crazy and then sighed.

"God I think you could beat Uchiha in a glaring contest!"

"Ok I have no idea who Uchiha is but I really don't care"

He smirked at me

"What?" I asked

"Well I know something that will make you want to melt and it will help me win" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Sure what is it?" Then Naruto cut in

"She's not going to go for it"

Kiba smirked more "we'll see about that, UCHIHA GET OVER HERE!"

"I'm right behind you, you don't have to yell" I hear a deep voice say, when Kiba moves out of the way I see...OH MY GOD NO WAY!

"S-sassy?" I say not believing it, there he was my ex-boyfriend Sasuke.

* * *

**_Like the first chapter! OK if you want a NEW 1 then review! I need 5 and then I'll right the next chapter! k! thankS! ^^ oh and pic of bara on my profile!_**


	2. Sassy?

**OK here it is chapter 2! sorry it took so long and I also 4got to put this in my last chapter SO Gaara if u would,**

**Gara: "Joy does not own Naruto but she owns Bara." Thanks Gaara" *gives cookie* Now on with the stroy!**

* * *

"S-sassy?" I said not believing my eyes, he turned around "B-bara?" I screamed and jumped into his arms "IT IS YOU!", he laughed and hugged me back

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom got a job here so we packed up our stuff and moved here!" I looked around and saw everyone starring at us "

Um should we tell Wiskers and dog breath how we know each other before their mouths fall off?" I asked

He smirked "You go ahead I want to see the reaction of my fangirls over there" he pointed to a bunch of girls wearing I heart Sasuke-kun T-shirts ,and had hearts in there eyes... wow.

I turned to Wiskers and dog breath. "OK for one, pick your mouths off the ground, and two my and Sassy know each other because we were in the same school and...well Sassy's my ex-boyfriend."

As soon as I said that I heard his fangirls scream and faint, Wisker's and dog breath's mouths fall on the ground ,again, and Sassy looked as if he was going to fall on the ground laughing.

"Wait why do you call him Sassy?" dog breath asked when he finally picked his mouth off the ground

I raised my eyebrow at him "Um well have you met him? duh I mean he's like the most moodiest person I know!" Sassy growled at me, I smirked

"Well then why didn't you know his last name?" Wiskers said finally recovering

"Oh um at are old performing arts school we could pick are last name, so I only knew Sassy as Sasuke Karasu, and he knew me as Bara Kaben" by the time I stopped talking the big croud was gone and it was just Wiskers and his group, Sassy,dog breath, and me.

Then that blonde bimbo(yep thats what I'm calling Ino) spoke "If you touch Sasuke I swear I'll kill you"

I smirked "You think I'm scared of you? HA! I'm not scared of anything!" I turned around to walk off but then I saw the one thing I AM sceard.

My Mind went into to over drive think _' How is he here! he shouldn't be aloud by a school after what he did to me!' _even though my mind was going crazy the only word I manged to get out was

"O-orochimaru?"

* * *

**So? good? please review! ^u^ oh and FYI Bara Kaben mean Rose Patels and Sasuke Karasu means Ninja Worrier Raven**


End file.
